All Ends Meet
by Setsuna Eleison
Summary: Konoha found out about the sealed kyuubi inside Naruto. But Hinata's feelings aren't affected. What happens when the Hyuuga Main house finds out? And what's with Neji's odd behavior? [NejixTenten HinataxNaruto]
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and everything in it! I only own my plot. I don't want to be dragged to court because I have nothing to pay/heh**

**Last minute update: Thanks to Dragon-man 180 for the info… Well, this is a fanfic… So, I have my plot as this: Leaf village already found out about the sealed kyuubi in this fic of mine. Hehe… More to follow. And I've arranged a few things, like my stupid typos… Heheh… Thanks again Dragon-man!**

**Chapter 1**

Hinata sighed as she looked out into Konoha from her window. She woke up earlier than usual so she decided to walk around Konoha for a while before going to their meeting place. Team 8 would usually start training as soon as the fog is cleared and the sun is clearly visible in the sky. She walked around the house as stealthy as possible as she took her jacket from the post and went out of the Main House. She scanned the streets for any sign of people. Inhaling the fresh morning air, she took the path heading towards the bridge where Team 7 usually meets. While walking, she felt someone behind her. She looked back and felt a presence of a ninja.

"Who's there?" Hinata said in a stern voice. Traces of fear and tension are present on her face as she kept a sharp lookout for a possible attack. The presence felt stronger every minute as she readied herself. She then used her Byakugan to see through the fog. She was able to evade three kunais, which flew straight at her. Then, a Genin ninja came out from the thick fog. He shared the same pale lavender eyes as Hinata's. The female ninja led out a gasp as she readied her kunai. That's when she realized that it was his cousin, Neji. She took a breath of relief as she placed her kunai back in place.

"What are you doing out here? It's way too early for your team's training. Am I right?" Neji asked as she looked sternly at Hinata. He always looked so angry everytime he comes across the female Hyuuga. Hinata knew that Neji hated every member of the Hyuuga Main house for a long time. She looked down and twitched her finger.

"Ermm… I… woke up ear… earlier than usual… So I decided to take… a walk… somewhere." Hinata stammered as she twitched her finger. She looked up to Neji looking at the eyes that they shared with each other. Neji is a skilled ninja; there was no doubt about it. She silently looked up to him, regardless that she's going to be the heir of the powerful Hyuuga clan. For her, Neji has more right than her.

Neji looked at her as he raised his eyebrows and walked away without any word. Hinata turned around and watched him disappear into the thick fog. She sighed as she continued her walk towards the bridge. After a long walk, she saw the bridge where Naruto and his teammates always meet. She saw a petal-haired ninja leaning on the bridge, waiting for someone. _Sakura-san… _Naruto haven't arrived yet. Traces of disappointment ran through her eyes as she sighed and decided to go to their meeting place as well. As she walked back, she bumped into someone which made her took a step backward.

"Oh! Go… Gomen… na-nasai!" Hinata apologized repeatedly as she bowed down and shut her eyes.

"Hinata? Hey… Are you okay? Hinata!" a familiar voice called out as she felt someone hold her shoulders. She stopped her apologizing and looked up to the person she bumped with her bright eyes. A boy her age with yellow, dishelved hair with sapphire eyes held her by the shoulder with a confused look on his face. "Gomen nasai, Hinata-chan! The fog is very thick that I can't see anything… Are you okay?" the boy said as he grinned.

"Ermm… Hai… I… I'm okay Na-Naruto… kun." Hinata stammered again as she blushed slightly. "I… I just… happened to walk by…"

Naruto smiled as he placed his hands behind his head. "Whew! Good thing! Anyway, I'll see you later, Hinata-chan! I think I'm late already. Aww, but what the heck! Kakashi-shishou is way later than me! Ja ne!" he replied with the same enthusiasm present in his voice. He then walked away without noticing that Hinata is still looking at him as he walked away.

That's the way it's always been. He was too insensible to realize Hinata's feelings for him. He was always preoccupied in becoming the greatest ninja and someday, becoming a great Hokage as well. Naruto-kun, was always like that. Too distant for Hinata that she can't even reach out for him. That's the way it's always been. Or maybe, she just doesn't have the courage to be with him. There are little chances that Naruto would spare his time on such a timid girl such as herself. Like they say, waiting is wasting. And Hinata has wasted so many days waiting for her courage to gather. _Why… Why can't I be like Neji-ni-san? Why can't I be like him? Strong-willed and determined. Everything in him is the exact opposite of myself… _

Meanwhile, Neji took a shortcut to the woods and into their training grounds. He hopped from one tree branch to another at top speed. His early encounter with Hinata made him crave for intense training. _Those Main House occupants think that they are stronger than the branch house, are they? They look down on us like that! _As he hopped from the branches, he recalled his early meeting with his cousin. _Hinata is not like the rest of the Main House occupants… But, why is she part of my wrath? I feel so inferior when I'm around her… _Neji then hopped down from the trees and into their training grounds. A kunai almost hit him by mere inches. _Tenten… She's early…_

"Neji!" Tenten called out as she appeared from behind the bushes. "Gomen nasai… I was practicing my aim, I didn't know you'd come this early…" she said as she approached Neji and took out her kunai out of the tree trunk.

"You aim is always perfect… Why bother practicing your aim? It's a gift to you already." Neji pointed out as he pulled out the rest of the kunai from the trunk.

Tenten smiled as she got the kunai from Neji. "You know that I'll be easily defeated when I come across someone from the Sound country, right? I have to put a little more tension in my aims." She replied as she returned the kunai to her pocket. Neji raised his eyebrows and walked towards the bushes.

Tenten watched Neji as he trained by himself. He was always so preoccupied about a lot of things. He never even realized that his own teammate is in love with him. _Hmm… The genius people seem to lack sensibility… _Tenten thought to herself as she watched Neji. The only person who seems to notice is their fellow teammate Rock Lee. Since Neji doesn't talk much about himself, Tenten would always talk to Rock Lee about not-so-important matters, like her feelings for Neji. _He is too busy trying to surpass the Hyuuga Main house… I guess he'll never look at me as something more… _Tenten thought as she clenched her fist. She's not really the desperate flirt type. Being on the same team and training together is enough for her. She doesn't need to flaunt any of her assets just to catch his attention. _That would be really sickening! I can't even imagine myself wearing those in-style ninja clothes! I'm happy with my clothes right now. They rock! _Tenten giggled at the thought.

Meanwhile, Hinata arrived at their team's training grounds earlier than everyone else. She was training for about an hour now. Her teammates and shishou will be arriving very soon. She can't let them see her as a total training wreck. It's still too early anyway. She slumped to the ground to catch her breath. Her over-bright eyes looked down on the ground as she observed the tall green grass sway with the wind. _I will become strong… I won't let my dream stay as just a dream! It would be reality… Naruto-kun is right…_

_Someday, I'll be the greatest ninja here in Konoha! People will look up to me… And then, I'll be the greatest Hokage in history! _

Those were the words that always come out from Naruto's mouth. However, he does have his point. The people who have dreams are likely the one who will succeed. Without dreams to motivate them, what would become of them in the future? People tend to think that people with high dreams and expectations are the foolish ones. But for the likes of Naruto and Hinata, it's their way for them to be motivated and try even harder. Maybe, that's the main reason why Hinata is in love with Naruto. He made her realize her dreams, unknowingly. Maybe she was too selfish when she focus her attention of telling her feelings to Naruto. For now, she needs to focus on her dream and use her feelings for the blond-haired genin as a motivation, rather than a burden.

"Hinata-chan! You're early!" a loud voice called out from across the training ground. A loud barking of a dog was also heard after the voice. Hinata stood up and welcomed her teammate, Kiba and his dog, Akamaru. "Where are the others? Why are you alone?" Kiba asked as he faced Hinata. The two waited for quite a while before Shino and Kurenai arrived. The sun was up already and the fog has cleared out. By this time, all of the teams participating in the Chuunin exams are now training.

Hinata would always rise up early and walk towards the spot where Naruto and his teammates would usually meet. It was her daily routine since then. The Main House noticed this sudden change with Hinata's training. But they disregarded the fact, thinking that she just wants to train harder. She would wait by the tree just at the end of the bridge, taking advantage of the thick fog. Then, she would see Naruto pass by, with his usual self, walking rashly with his hands behind his head. Hinata was already happy being that way. She would wait, he would pass by subsequently, and she would walk away overlooked. Sometimes, she wondered if some of her fellow Genins already noticed her unusual affections for the loud-mouthed ninja. But still, she hardly talks to anyone. Maybe no one notices anyway. That's just what she thinks. As she walked away from her usual spot, she didn't notice Tenten by the side of the road. She happened to see the same scenario everyday as she passed by this route.

Hinata is Neji's cousin, so she can't help but get curious about why the two never spend time together. Hinata seems really nice, in Tenten's point of view. However, she can't understand why Neji seems to hate her as well. _What does Hinata got to do with Naruto?_ She wondered to herself. But, looking at Hinata by that tree, waiting patiently, looking at Naruto as he passes by. Tenten can actually see herself in Hinata as well. _I'm not really a timid girl. Demo… Hiding my feelings for Neji like this makes me see myself in Hinata. How utterly ironic… _Tenten thought as she sighed. She kept thinking that she's strong enough, but the truth is that she's really weak. She can't even face Neji as herself. She wore this mask that makes Neji see her as a composed and calm girl. Tenten lowered her head as she walked towards their training ground.

During lunch break, Tenten walked by herself towards the town of Konoha. Neji seems to be skipping lunch, and so is Rock Lee. She sighed as she headed for the Ichiraku Ramen to have lunch. She then saw Naruto by the counter, eating his sixth helping of ramen. Tenten smiled as she sat next to Naruto and ordered a bowl of ramen.

"Konnichiwa, Naruto…" Tenten greeted cheerfully as she looked at the awfully hungry Naruto.

Naruto gulped the last serving of ramen and drank a glass of water. "Oh… Konnichiwa Tenten! Are you eating alone?" he asked as he ordered his seventh helping of ramen. Tenten smiled as she nodded and looked carefully at Naruto.

"Where's thick eyebrows and Neji?" Naruto asked as he dug into his next bowl of ramen.

"They're still training… I'm thinking of bringing them back some food instead…" Tenten replied as she took her ramen bowl and picked up her chopsticks.

Naruto nodded as he resumed his eating. Tenten ate quietly as Naruto and the waiter chatted about how good the Ichiraku ramen is. After a while, Tenten left the ramen store with three bowls of ramen for her teammates. That's when she noticed Hinata walking out of the sushi bar next to the Ichiraku ramen. Tenten stood there as she watched Hinata walk silently.

"Hey… Matte! Hinata-chan…" Tenten called out. Hinata looked back to face he. She can't believe Tenten actually remembered her name. Tenten quickly approached her and smiled at her. "Are you busy or something? We need to talk…"

Hinata looked at her, feeling nervous. She didn't do anything to make Tenten angry or what. Why does she want to talk all of a sudden? "Err… O-okay…" Tenten smiled as they walked together by the bridge where Naruto and his teammates always meet. _Eh! This is the bridge where Naruto and his teammates meet… Why did she bring me here?_

Tenten leaned against the bridge and looked at the fast flowing river. "You might be wondering why I brought you here…" Tenten started as she looked at the female Hyuuga. _Hmm… She looks like Neji… Is it because of their eyes?_

Hinata nodded timidly as she tried to avoid looking straight into Tenten. "Di-did I do… something to o-offend you?" she asked as she gripped on the bridge post.

Tenten was surprised upon hearing her. She smiled as she placed her hand on her shoulder. "What made you think that way? You didn't do anything… I… just want to ask about something." Hinata sighed as she looked at Tenten. "We need to talk about you, me and Naruto…"

Hinata's eyes windened in surprise as she led out a gasp. How did Tenten know about that? "Err… Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked sheepishly. Tenten nodded as she looked at the river once again. "Do you like Naruto, Hinata?" Tenten asked.

Hinata blushed as she looked away. She knows that she's not good in lying and denying. Tenten would notice how uneasy she is. But Tenten just smiled and looked at Hinata. "It's a simple yes or no… I won't tell anyone, I promise you…" she assured.

Hinata stayed silent as she looked at the river. "I… I do… I'm in love with Naruto-kun…" Hinata confessed. Tenten smiled as she looked up. "I thought so…" Hinata looked at Tenten in surprise. How did she even know about that? "You see, Hinata… I always see you here every morning, waiting for Naruto. I thought something was up."

Hinata blushed as he lowered her head. "I'm a big coward, am I Tenten? I can't even show myself to him…" Tenten shook his head as she fixed her gaze on the river.

"Hinata… The cowards are the ones who have the chance but let it slip away everytime, for fear of the outcome. People like me…" Tenten closed her eyes and felt the wind brush against her face. "I'm the coward, Hinata… You see… I'm in love with my teammate… To be more precise, I'm in love with Neji…"

Hinata was astonished at Tenten's confession as she looked up and faced the attractive Genin beside her. Tenten smiled as she continued. "You know, looking at you everyday makes me see myself in you. We're both in love with someone who's preoccupied with things like being strong and the likes." Tenten looked at Hinata. "Which reminds me, does the Hyuuga Main House know about Naruto?"

Hinata shook her head and looked down. "My family hated Naruto. To be more precise, they're disgusted with Naruto… Having the kyuubi inside him makes my family think of him as a monster. If I tell them, I'm sure I'll never hear the end of it…"

Tenten nodded as she looked up. "I wonder if Neji thinks the same way too…" she replied in almost a whisper. Hinata nodded as she looked down and twitched her fingers.

"Tenten…Please promise me that you'll never tell anyone about Naruto… Especially Neji-ni-san…" Hinata whispered as she twitched her fingers. "I don't want Naruto-kun to get in trouble because of me…" Upon hearing Hinata's words, Tenten smiled as she nodded and stretched her arms, inhaling the fresh noontime air by the bridge. Hinata smiled as she looked at the view of the river. After a while, the two went back to their teammates.

Hinata and her teammates finished their training just after twilight. She walked home by herself with her usual posture. She didn't notice that she happened to pass by the bridge where Team 7 meets. As she was about to cross the bridge, she saw an orange figure sitting on the ground and looking down at the river. Hinata blushed as she stepped closer to get a clearer view. The customary orange jacket needs no more introductions to her. She stepped closer and gathered all her audacity to call out his name. "Na-Naru-to… kun…"

The boy was indeed Naruto. He shifted his gaze on the female Hyuuga standing beside him and twitching her fingers. He smiled as he looked up. "Hinata-chan! Did you just finished your training?" he asked as he looked at her dishelved clothing because of training. Hinata nodded with a bit of hesitation. Naruto grinned as he nodded in agreement.

"Na-Naruto-kun… What are you doing out here? A-aren't you supposed to be at home or something?" Hinata asked as she desisted on stammering. Naruto simply smiled as he looked at the river. "I… I can't…" Hinata was surprised as she looked at her fellow Genin. "Err… Why is that?" Hinata asked.

Without any other emotion in his face, he sighed as he muttered his reply. "Some bastards thrashed my apartment while in training. Maybe they're the ones who got nothing better to do earlier… Iruka-sensei is cleaning up the house for me. He said I must be tired from training so he insisted to let me stay somewhere until he's done…" Hinata felt sorry for Naruto as he narrated what happened. It seems that the villagers always try to pick on Naruto every now and then. But still, she can't define it as mere teasing. For her, it was simple actions of hate for the child. Both of them knew that the villagers wanted Naruto and the sealed kyuubi out as soon as possible. There are very few like Hinata who liked Naruto as he is. _It's really sad to see someone judge someone by their looks or by rumors about them… Why can't they just give chance to prove himself?_

Hinata sat beside Naruto as she faced in the same direction. After a while, Naruto lay on his back and watched the firmament as it darkened each time the moon is shadowed by the clouds. "Hinata-chan… You don't need to pity me…" Naruto muttered as he fixed his eyes on the sky. Hinata looked at him and blushed a little. Naruto smiled as he continued. "It's nice having people like Iruka-sensei and you around… If it weren't for the likes of you, I'd probably be leaving Hidden Leaf and transfer to Wave country…"

Traces of concern and fear showed up in Hinata's face. She looked at Naruto straight into his sapphire eyes like she never did before. "Iie! Don't leave Hidden Leaf! I'm begging you!" Hinata cried out and tears threatened to fall down her cheeks. _Hinata… The cowards are the ones who have the chance but let it slip away everytime, for fear of the outcome._ "I'll always be here for you… Cuz… I… know that what they're saying are just presumptions…" she added. _Because you Naruto-kun, means the whole world to me…_

Naruto was astonished at the sudden firmness in her words. He propped his elbows and looked at the blushing Hinata who is again twitching her fingers. Naruto managed to show her a faint smile. "Arigatou, Hinata-chan…" he muttered. Those words are enough to make Hinata happy for the rest of the night. She nodded as she smiled faintly.

"Naruto!" Iruka called out at the other end of the bridge. Naruto and Hinata looked at him as he approached the two Genins. That's when he noticed that the other Genin was no other than Hyuuga Hinata. "Oh! Hinata, what brings you out here at this time of night? Hiashi-sama might be looking all over for you…" Iruka said as he scratched his head. He then turned to Naruto as well. "Well, I've finished fixing your apartment… You can sleep in there if you want to…"

"Hontouni? Arigatou Iruka-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed as he stood up and hugged his former sensei.

Hinata smiled as she stood up and faced the jounin. "Anou… I guess I'll be going now, sensei… Naruto-kun, you should get some sleep now. Take care…" she muttered while twitching her fingers.

"Okay… Take care Hinata-chan! Arigatou…" Naruto replied as he smiled. Iruka nodded as he ruffled Naruto's hair. Hinata bowed down and walked towards the Hyuuga mansion.

Meanwhile, Neji is just on his way home from training. He is skipping from tree to tree with Tenten trailing behind him. As the two passed by the bridge, Neji saw Hinata walking by herself. _What in the world… What is she doing around here? _Neji skipped to a lower tree branch as he looked at Hinata. Tenten noticed Neji's sudden change of pace and direction. She followed him down to the tree branch. "What's wrong Neji?" Tenten asked as she looked down. _Hinata-chan? What is she doing here at this time of night? Team 7 doesn't usually meet at this time… _Tenten looked further at her side. She noticed Iruka and Naruto walking towards Naruto's apartment. _Does that mean Hinata-chan knew that Naruto would be around here?_ She looked at Neji as he fixed his eyes on Hinata. The two of them jumped down to the ground and took a last look at Hinata.

While they were walking, Tenten can't help but look at her teammate. She knew that something caught Neji's attention of some sort. "Tenten…" Neji muttered. Tenten looked at him as she heard her name. "Hinata-sama is acting peculiar lately. She leaves the Hyuuga mansion earlier than usual and seems to be heading towards that bridge. Why does she always pass by this route anyway?"

Tenten gulped as she shrugged her shoulders. She can't tell Neji that Hinata goes there to see Naruto. She is still not sure about what Neji thinks about him. Neji looked at Tenten noticing her peculiar silence all of a sudden. "That bridge… Is the place where Team 7 meet every morning, am I right?" Neji asked as they walked side by side. Tenten nodded with hesitation as she hoped that Neji would just leave it be. Neji wondered at Tenten's sudden tension. "Do you know something about this, Tenten?"

Neji's words hit her mentally as she simply shook her head and tried to compose herself. "I don't know anything, Neji… Hinata and me don't talk too much unless we really need to…" she replied as calm as possible. Neji looked at her for the last time. "I see… I believe you…" Neji muttered. Tenten took a mental breath of relief as she smiled knowing that Neji trusts her. But she is actually taking advantage of his trust as of now. _Demo… I promised Hinata that I'd keep that between you and me… I don't want to take away the poor girl's happiness… _

Meanwhile, Hinata arrived home just after dinner. As she was about to go upstairs to her room, she met Hiashi by the stairway. Her father looked at her nervous daughter in front of her. "Hinata, where have you been? I sent out servants to look for you. Hokage-sama said you left training hours ago…"

Hinata twitched her fingers and looked down. "I… just took a walk somewhere… No need to worry otto-san…" she replied. Hiashi looked at her daughter wand sighed. "Be careful when you're outside… I'm sure you know that already, is that clear?" Hiashi said with a stern voice. Hinata nodded as she overtook her father and went inside her room. Hiashi was not convinced with her daughter's excuse. He went down and called two ANBU officers for a talk. "I want you to watch Hinata everyday… Report to me all her whereabouts outside…" The ANBU saluted as they agreed to come back tomorrow. "Something is not right about her these days…"

**Whew... Thanks to Dragon man, I just thought of another idea! You rock! Thanks ever so much... I'm kinda new to Naruto fanfics so please forgive me... Hehe.. And I only watch the anime, I haven't read the manga... Although I'm now pestering my dad to buy me the complete volumes.. /sinister laugh/ And I'm sorry about the typos, I'm not myself when I typed it... Hihi.. Please drop a review on your way out... Take care!**


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Altercation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! I only own my plot… I don't want to get dragged to court because I have nothing to pay/heh**

**Review replies:  
FireDragonBL: yeah… I noticed too… sorry… I'll try to put more emphasis on their bond, ne?  
Thalian: sorry… typos get the better of me sometimes… I always forget to proofread… Anyway, thanks for pointing that out.  
XyoushaX: Oh, I see/takes down notes/ Thanks for the info… heheh…**

Thanks for all those who reviewed. Hehe… I'm a newbie in writing Naruto fanfics so I'm still kind of dazed. So I hope you'll like the flow of this story… Enjoy reading…

**Chapter 2**

The same thing goes on everyday. Hinata would sneak out of the Hyuuga Main House and walk towards the bridge. As usual, Naruto walked past her without even noticing her. Hinata just don't have the courage to come out and face Naruto. What would she tell Naruto when she comes out of there? She smiled faintly as she stood up and walked away. Hinata didn't notice that someone is watching her as well. Up on one of the branches of a tree, Neji stood and observed the scene in a third-person point of view. As soon as the coast is clear, Neji jumped down form the tree and watched Naruto as he approached his teammate. _Is it him? Is he the reason why Hinata-sama kept coming here? Uzumaki Naruto… _He squinted and fixed his eyes on the blond-haired genin.

Later that day, all the teams are training in their own areas. Tenten is busy practicing her techniques, but she kept noticing Neji's odd behavior while in training. It seems that Neji's concentration is bothered by something else. Tenten stopped for a while as she observed her teammate. Lee approached Tenten as he looked at Neji as well. "What's wrong with Neji? It's not like him to stare into space while in training…" Lee asked as he observed Neji. Tenten nodded as traces of concern showed up in her face. She approached Neji and stood in front of him.

"Neji… Are you okay?" Tenten asked, as she looked straight into Neji's pale lavender eyes. Neji snapped back to reality and saw Tenten looking at him. He looked away and fell down on his knees. Tenten gasped as she called his name. She kneeled in front of him and held his shoulder. "Neji! Are you okay? Hey! Talk to me…"

Neji looked at his teammate. "I… I'm sorry… I was just preoccupied about something… Don't mind me… Let's get back to training. Gai-sensei might explode if he finds us slacking around like this…" Neji muttered as he got up. But Tenten held on his shoulders to keep him from standing up.

Tenten looked into his eyes and smiled. "We're not going to resume training unless you talk about what's bothering you…" Tenten replied as she managed to smile. Lee stood beside them and nodded in agreement. Neji looked down as he looked away from Tenten.

"It's about Hinata-sama…" Neji began. Tenten was surprised as her hold weakened. "Hinata-sama… I believe she's in love with Naruto…" Neji continued. "That's why she kept coming to that bridge…"

Tenten's hands fell down to Neji's as she lowered her head. Lee jumped in celebration as he clenched his fist high up in the air as his eyes sparkled with delight. "Oh! The inevitable feeling of the youth! Isn't it just ostentatious? Hinata, the timid girl and Uzumaki Naruto, the loud, yet very nice kyuubi!" Lee exclaimed as his eyes sparkled once more. Neji's expression suddenly turned cold as he clenched his fist.

"Kyuubi and Naruto are not the same, Lee…That's what Tsunade-sama said…" Tenten pointed out as she looked at Neji. Lee kept quiet as he nodded sheepishly. Neji lowered his head as he thought about Naruto. _Naruto… Tsunade-sama said that we shouldn't fear or hate Naruto just because the kyuubi is inside him… she is right. Demo, Naruto can't just take Hinata's feelings like that. He should get pass through me first! Hinata-sama is the heir to the Hyuuga clan. She can't afford to get humiliated if the townspeople finds out!_

"Naruto will have to face me first before he can get to Hinata-sama…" Neji muttered as he looked at his teammates. Tenten felt nervous all of a sudden. Naruto doesn't know about Hinata. How will he react when Neji suddenly challenged him to a match? "How did you even know about Hinata and Naruto? Maybe you're just jumping into conclusions…" Tenten replied as she thought of other more alibis. Neji smirked at Tenten's optimism, as always.

"I happened to pass by the bridge this morning… That's when I saw Hinata again…So, I watched her, and found out that she's waiting for Naruto by the bridge… Although, Naruto just passed her by." Neji replied as he clenched his fist.

Tenten shook her head as she looked at her side. "Iie… Neji must be mistaken or something… Did you actually see Hinata and Naruto together?" she asked. Neji shook his head and listened to Tenten. "Well then, Naruto is already out of this… Hinata was the one who is waiting for Naruto. You should be asking her, not Naruto! Don't jump into conclusions, Neji…" Tenten continued. Lee nodded as well.

Neji sighed as he stood up. At some point, Neji thought Tenten has a point there. He leaned against the tree as Tenten and Lee looked at him. "Let's go, we better start training before Gai-sensei gets back. Forget we even discussed that, okay?" Neji commanded as he stood up and began his training. Tenten and Lee looked at each other before resuming their training. Tenten kept looking at Neji as she practiced her aims. _I'm not convinced that he would let this pass so easily… Well, the least I could do is keep Neji away from Naruto. Let Naruto stay oblivious of Hinata's feeling at the moment._

After sunset, Hinata walked home by herself. She doesn't want to go straight home so she decided to take the longest route possible. She headed towards the woods ad skipped to every tree branch until she reached the plains. Resting herself on the soft grass, Hinata savored the fresh evening breeze as she stared off into the horizon. _It seems Naruto-kun likes to stare up in the sky at times…_ she thought as she smiled. Looking up at the sky, she remembered that she carried something valuable to her. She dug in her pocket and tool out a small rag doll, small enough to fit in her palm. It's a small fox in plain orange cloth. She made that before when she was still in the academy. She smiled as she held the doll close to her. Then, she heard someone jump down from the tree behind her. She stood up in surprise as she readied her kunai and faced the unknown. She was surprised when she saw Neji, gazing at her with his pale lavender eyes. Hinata stepped back and placed her kunai back in her pocket.

"Neji-niisan? how did you get here?" Hinata asked as she tried not to stammer. Neji shot a piercing stare at Hinata as he stepped closer. Hinata took a step back, hesitating whether to step up to him or to step back. She felt fear as she stared at her cousin's stern face. "Neji-nisan? Wh… Why a… are you lo-looking… at me… li-like that?" Hinata stammered as she placed her hand by her pocket to gain easy access to her weapons.

Neji stopped walking and looked at his fellow Hyuuga. "Hinata-sama, we need to talk about Naruto…Why are you waiting for him by the bridge everyday?" he muttered loud enough for Hinata to hear. Hinata led out a gasp as her grip from her pocket weakened as she looked at her cousin.

"I…Iie… Neji-nisan…" Hinata stammered as she avoided looking at Neji. Tension was present in her voice, and she is a bad liar as well. "Wh… What made you… s-say…th-that?" She continued.

Neji was not convinced a bit about Hinata's answer. He took another step and readied his kunai, placing it in front of his face. Hinata took a couple of steps backward as she quivered in fear when she saw him. _Is Neji-niisan going to fight me?_ Hinata wondered, as she kept cautious. Then, Neji threw the kunai straight at Hinata. But Hinata managed to evade his attacks. "Neji-nisan! What happening to you!" Hinata called out as she evaded his attacks. As she tried to think things through, she made the wrong move and ended up cornered between Neji and a line of trees closely packed together. Neji has her cornered, one hit and she's all over. As Neji threw his kunai, Hinata managed to shirk it, but then, her doll fell out of her pocket. As soon as she noticed it, she went back to catch it as she fell down on the ground. Three kunais were heading directly toward her at top speed. Hinata could just lay there, frozen as she shut her eyes, waiting for the painful stabs of the weapon in her flesh and grasped the doll in her hands. _Niisan!_

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Tenten appeared between the two. She blocked the kunais with two bigger daggers crossed in front of her. Neji's kunai flew in different directions as Tenten maintained her defense position. Tenten lowered her hands and looked at Neji with disgust and disappointment. "What the hell are you doing Neji! Are you planning to kill your own cousin!" Tenten screamed at the top of her lungs as she threw the daggers to the ground. Neji snapped back to reality as he looked at how Tenten flushed with rage in her face, her dark brown eyes piercing his lavender ones. What in the world is Neji thinking anyway?

"I was just going to pin her clothes to a tree… I won't pierce her heart or anything… I just want answers…" Neji simply said. Hinata sat up and looked at his cousin. Tenten clenched her fist as she took a step forward. "You think throwing kunais at her like that would just trap her to a tree! Remember Neji, you suck at Taijutsu involving weapons! One wrong move and you could have stabbed her!" she screamed. (A/N: Let's just pretend Neji suck at weapons, okay?)

Neji lowered her head, but he still wore this blank expression on his face. He doesn't want to admit that Tenten is right. Neji realized that he could've killed Hinata at that instant just because of something he needs to know. He tightened his grip on his weapons as Tenten readied herself. "Darn you, if you throw that darn thing at her, I… I'll make sure I'd hit you first!" Tenten screamed at the top of her lungs as traces of pain and anguish appeared on her face. Tenten knew that she would hesitate to do that to Neji. But still, this calls for drastic measures.

"All I need to know, Hinata… Is why you kept coming to that bridge, waiting for Naruto… And I want the truth! You're not so good in lying so don't even try!" Neji alleged in a loud and stern voice.

"You don't need to answer if you don't want to, Hinata-chan!" Tenten shouted back at Hinata. Poor Hinata could only look at the two persons that mean so much to her. What would happen if she tells Neji? Why does he want to know about it anyway?

Hinata clenched his fist as she stayed fixed on the ground. Tears were streaming down in her face as she looked down. "Please… Stop this, Neji-niisan… Tenten… Okay, … I… It's…b-be..cause… I… I'm inlove with Naruto-kun, niisan!" Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs as she got rid of all the fear in her well being. Tenten looked back at the emotionally wrecked girl. Neji looked at Hinata with traces of guilt and surprise in his face. Somehow, he realized that getting the answers he wanted were too harsh for Hinata. But he swallowed all his guilt and approached Hinata. But Tenten blocked his way, as he looked Neji in the eye.

"What's wrong with you, Neji? Are you out of your mind? Look what you did to Hinata-chan!" Tenten shouted at his face.

Neji blinked as he looked into Tenten's eyes as well. "This is bound to happen, no one can alter this…" Neji replied. Tenten shook her head as Neji overtook her. Taking cautious steps, Neji approached Hinata, who gradually looked up to him. "Hinata-sama… Forgive me. But I have to challenge Uzumaki Naruto to a match… " Neji said in a cold tone.

Hinata gasped as she fixed her eyes on her cousin. Neji is challenging Naruto? For what? Tenten grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around, facing him fiercely. "And why do you need to challenge Naruto?" Tenten spat as she glared at the somehow unexplainable Neji.

But Neji managed to slip out of Tenten's grasp and appear again just behind her. Neji lowered his head as he called over his shoulder. "Some things need not to be explained… I'll challenge him next week… The reason will be left unsaid…" he muttered as he walked away casually. Tenten froze for a moment, and so is Hinata. The female Hyuuga looked at Tenten who stood there, her bangs covering up her eyes as she held her kunai on one hand. "Neji…"

"Go…Gomen n-nasai… You f-fought off niisan… for me…" Hinata muttered as she looked at the doll. "It… must have been… very hard for you…" she added.

_Hard for me? Yes… Choosing between Neji and Hinata… But… If I didn't do anything, who knows what her might have done to the poor girl… Demo, he said: I was just going to pin her clothes to a tree… I won't pierce her heart or anything… _Tenten thought as she felt pain in her chest.

"Neji-niisan… Must have a valid reason for doing this… He's not an evil niisan, Tenten… I know that you think the same way…" Hinata muttered. Tenten's thoughts were disrupted as she looked at Hinata. She seems so nice, that she's like an angel. She can't even bear to get angry with Neji after what happened.

"Come on…" Tenten whispered as she helped Hinata get up. "I'll take you to the Main House…" she added. Hinata smiled as she took Tenten's hand and got up. As the two walked together, Tenten noticed that Hinata is still holding the rag doll. Getting curious, she asked. "Why did you save the doll? I saw it before I actually faced Neji…"

Hinata blushed as she looked at the doll in her palm. "It… It's because… I made this for Naruto-kun…" Tenten blinked as she took a closer look. "It's a fox… Demo, it doesn't look anything like a fox… I always thought Naruto likes foxes… Then, we found out about the kyuubi… It was a coincidence, really. It's been years… But I still haven't got the courage to give this to him…" Hinata muttered. She seems to be getting at ease with Tenten nowadays. "Do you think I should give this to Naruto-kun, Tenten?" she asked.

Tenten blinked as she took the doll from Hinata's palm. The doll is kind of dirty, but it looks really cute. She smiled as she returned the doll to Hinata. "I think Naruto's dolly needs a bath…" Tenten suggested as she smiled sweetly. "Well, you should give this to him… Hmm… when he's lonely or something… That would make it more special, ne Hinata-chan?" she added.

Hinata looked at the doll in her hands and nodded. The two walked together in silence and soon reached the Hyuuga Main House. Tenten bid Hinata a good night as Hinata watched her walk away. _Tenten… You're such a nice person… I wish Neji-niisan would be able to notice that… _Hinata entered the Main House and passed by several servants. On her way to her room, Hinata met Hanabi by the stairway. "Onesan…" Hanabi muttered. Hinata leaned down and listened to Hanabi. Circumstances like this rarely happen between the two siblings. Hanabi looked up to her sister and smiled. "I wish you all the luck for the Chuunin exam… onesan…" she muttered. With that, she passed by her sister and went downstairs. Hinata could just look at her imouto, the sister that has the same level of strength as her despite her young age. The living proof of how weak she really is for the Hyuuga clan. She lowered her head with her bangs covering up her face and walked to her room. Without making a sound, she lay in bed with the doll in her hands as she muttered, "Oyasumi Naruto-kun… Wherever you are…"

Meanwhile, down at the Hyuuga Great Hall, the ANBU officers submitted their weekly report to Hiashi regarding Hinata. Hiashi looked at the written report and stood up. "So, what you're saying is that Neji attacked Hinata?" Hiashi bellowed in disbelief to the ANBU officers. The officers nodded as Hiashi clenched his fist. "Who won the match?" Hiashi asked again.

"No one, Hyuuga-sama… A shinobi showed up and tried to protect your daughter. Although, we don't know the main reason of the fight since there's some kind of Genjutsu around… We don't know exactly who performed the Genjutsu at all." One ANBU officer replied as he bowed down. "Forgive us, Hyuuga-sama…"

Hiashi couldn't help but keep a sour face as he wondered about why Neji attacked Hinata. "The boy must be out of his mind! I'm going to ask Hinata about this tomorrow. Leave me…" Hiashi commanded with a wave of his hand. The ANBU officers saluted as they disappeared out of the room. Hiashi sat on his chair and thought about Hinata's uncanny routines these past few days. The only one who could answer all his questions is none other than Neji himself.

Early the next morning, Naruto woke up later than usual. He squinted his eyes and shielded his eyes from the bright sunlight. "Eh? Sunlight?" Naruto murmured as he looked out the window. "Huwaaah! The sun is up already! Oh darn I'm late!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs as he prepared himself as quickly as possible. After a while, he dashed out of his apartment and towards the bridge. As soon as he arrived, he saw Sasuke, Sakura and another ninja. He can't quite make out the face since he stayed at the other side of the bridge. But the outfit seems really familiar. He approached his teammates with a cheerful greeting, but all he received back is a loud bonk on the head from Sakura.

"Naruto! You're late! It's enough having Kakashi-sensei late everyday for crying out loud!" Sakura yelled at Naruto's ears. Inner Sakura pretended to beat up a Naruto dummy as well. Sasuke could just shake his head and ignore his two foolish teammates.

"I've been waiting for you, Naruto…" a voice said from the other end of the bridge. Team 7 shifted their eyes on the Genin, which is actually Neji. Naruto looked at him with nothing but mere confusion in his face. Why did Neji wait for him here? Sakura released her grasp on Naruto's jacket as she looked at Neji.

Naruto stepped forward as he placed his hands at the back of his head. "Yo! What do you want to see me for?" Naruto asked as he grinned. Neji stared at him blankly and secretly activated his byakugan. _I don't care if he fights me with the help of kyuubi… He… he can't win against me that easily! _Neji stepped forwards as he faced Naruto.

Meanwhile, Hinata is busy training with Kurenai, Kiba and Shino. She waited by the bridge earlier, but Naruto didn't come. So Hinata just walked away sadly, hoping that maybe she'd be able to come across him later on. Kurenai noticed Hinata's unusual behavior while training. Usually, she will have her undivided attention. But today, she seems spaced out as if she is thinking something.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Kurenai asked as she approached her student.

Hinata looked up to her sensei and twitched her fingers. "Eh… Anou… H-hai… I'm okay se-sensei… Go-gomen n-nasai… I…I'll con…centrate…" she stammered.

Kurenai smiled as she walked away. Kiba paused for a while and looked at Hinata. It looks like he's not the only one who noticed Hinata's unusual behavior. Akamaru barked as he snuggled into Kiba's jacket. "Hai Akamaru… Hinata-chan seems to have a problem… You think we should talk to her?" Akamaru barked twice as Kiba scratched his head. "You think we shouldn't right now? When do you think we should then?" Akamaru whined as he placed his paw on Kiba's jacket. "Hmm… Tomorrow then? Okay… You know best Akamaru…"

Back at the bridge, Kakashi stopped reading his book as he noticed the unusual gathering just below his favorite tree. He looked down and saw his team and Hyuuga Neji. "Hmm… What in the world is Hyuuga Neji doing here? And why is he talking to Naruto?" he said to himself as he watched silently.

Neji took a step forward and faced Naruto. Noticing Neji's serious expression, Naruto looked at him and placed his hands on his pocket. The morning breeze blew as the leaves rustled. "What do you want to talk about Neji?" Naruto asked again.

Neji smirked, as he looked straight at Naruto. Then, he attacked him with no warning at all. But Naruto managed to elude it at the last second. Neji hit Naruto's right cheek as he stopped and stood at the top of the fence. Sakura and Sasuke were surprised at Neji's sudden attack. Kakashi stood up in disbelief as he jumped down to the ground beside Sakura and Sasuke.

Naruto wiped the blood off his mouth as he glared at Neji. "What's the big idea pale eyes! I didn't do anything to you!" Naruto yelled, as he looked the seemingly calm Neji.

Neji smirked again as he turned his back on Team 7 and walked away. "I'm not through with you yet… That was just a warm-up… You better watch out Naruto…" Neji called over his shoulder and walked away. Naruto clenched his fist in frustration as he glared at Neji.

"Whoa! What happened? Did I miss anything?" Kakashi asked sarcastically as he scratched his head. Sakura glared at her sensei as Inner Sakura pretended to bang Kakashi against the wall and taking off his mask with force.

"Anou… Naruto… What was that all about? Did you have a fight with Neji?" Sakura asked as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto hissed as he leaned on the tree. "Bah! He's as cocky as Sasuke! I didn't do anything to him! What a day!" he replied as he placed his hand at the back of his head. Sasuke looked at the end of the bridge and hissed as well.

"It's unlikely for Neji to be like that…" Kakashi pointed out. Naruto shrugged, as he looked serious.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto mumbled in a serous manner. Kakashi looked at Naruto and wondered about the sudden seriousness in his voice. "…I'm hungry, sensei! Can I have breakfast first?" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura sweatdropped as Inner Sakura made another attempt to drown Naruto in a humungous bowl of Cup Ramen. Kakashi laughed out as he kept his Come Come Paradise book. "Maybe later… We need to take training seriously…" he replied. Naruto whined as Kakashi grabbed him by the collar and hurried to the training grounds with Sakura and Sasuke trailing behind them.

Later that day, all the Genins are on their way home from training. Tenten walked by herself in the streets of the village. She wondered why Neji didn't show up for training. Unluckily, she has to face Gai-sensei's nagging and scolding with Rock Lee. She sighed as she recalled the mortifying experience. And to think there are a bunch of Genins there as well. _Why does Gai-sensei have to be poetic about his scolding? It makes things even worse! Demo.. I really wonder why Neji didn't show up… Is it because of last night? _As she turned in a corner, she overheard two voices talking at the other side of the fence. She stopped in her tracks as soon as she heard Neji's name being mentioned.

"Demo… I think it's really weird for Hyuuga Neji to attack Naruto like that…" a female voice said. Tenten leaned closer to the fence and secretly eavesdropped.

"Hai… I have to agree Sakura-chan… Maybe Naruto did something to offend Hyuuga-san of some sort." A male voice replied. Tenten was surprised as she stepped back and ran off to find Hinata. _Darn it! Neji is really out of his mind attacking Naruto like that!_ She ran towards the bridge, hoping to find Hinata. As she managed to reach her goal, there was no sign of Hinata everywhere. Tenten managed to catch her breath as she stooped down on the ground. Her mind is debating whether she would go look for Hinata or Neji. She has a high chance of finding Neji since she knew all of his favorite spots. _That's it! I'm going to look for _back, he saw Neji with a stern face. Tenten backed up a little and stared at him for a while._ Neji instead and straighten things out! _ As she was about to stand up, someone called from behind her. As she looked back, she saw none other than Neji himself.

"Neji…" Tenten muttered as she froze in her place. Neji approached her as they stood face to face. "You look like you've seen a ghost, Tenten…" Neji muttered as he maintained his distance. Tenten couldn't bear to look at him like she did last night. Earlier, she was enraged at what Neji did. But now that he's in front of her, looking at him as always, she can't bear to get angry with him. Hinata is right. Neji is not like that. She knew him for so long. There must be some rational explanation to why he did that. Neji lowered his head as he walked to the edge of the bridge.

"I know you're still angry at me, Tenten…" Neji muttered. "And that's the last thing I want to happen… I don't want our friendship to falter like that…"

Tenten could only look at him and stay hushed. She couldn't possibly stay mad at him like this. Deep inside her, she simply can't. "Explain everything, Neji… Then I won't be angry anymore…" Tenten muttered.

Neji stood there speechless. He then looked at Tenten and managed to show her a very faint smile. That is the usual picture between the two of them. Neji talks, Tenten listens. It's very rare that the two of them trade roles in a conversation. Tenten is usually the one who puts up with Neji, staying by his side and convincing him that everything is okay. She prefers to be optimistic at things just for Neji. That's her way of showing him that she cares, and that she loves him clandestinely.

"Tenten…" Neji began. "I did that… because… I don't want Hinata-sama to end up with someone not worthy of her…" he added. Tenten was surprised upon hearing out his reason. She stepped closer and listened to him once again. Neji sighed as he continued. "I don't know Naruto that much. I haven't seen his full capacity. Demo… I have to make sure… That if ever he was meant for Hinata-sama, he could protect her… Protect her from almost everything…"

Neji stood up straight as he looked at Tenten's dark onyx eyes. "The last thing Hinata-sama needs right now is a one-sided love…"

**Okay, end of chapter… Heheh… Hope you like the way this story is going right now. I'll be very busy for the next couple of weeks since I'm studying for my college entrance exam. Please bear with my slow updates for the meantime. Hihi… Thanks so much… Take care. **


	3. Chapter 3: Rainfall

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! I only own my plot… I don't want to get dragged to court because I have nothing to pay /heh**

Replies: 

FireDragonBL-hmm… this takes place before the chuunin exams… The previous settings are usually right after training or before…

Mee Yah- Thanks for understanding… hehehe… It's kind of tough here already…

Thanks for all those who read and reviewed my ficcy… DragonMan180, nonengel, FireDragonBL, harukakanata and Jays Arravan… Thanks also for those who have me on their author alert and favorites… /teary eyed/ hehe… Hope you like this one…

**Chapter 3**

It has been a few days since Neji's initial confrontation with Naruto. After Neji opened up his reason to Tenten, the female shinobi promised that she wouldn't tell Hinata about it. And in return, Neji wouldn't tell Naruto about his reason. _Good thing Neji agreed not to tell anything to Naruto… Talk about close call…_ She thought. After Hinata and Neji's surprising dispute, Hinata didn't come for training. Tenten secretly passed by their training grounds, hoping to see Hinata. _How many days have passed? Three days… I wonder where Hinata is… She's not coming to the bridge every morning either…_

Meanwhile, Hinata locked herself up in her room for three days already. Since Neji attacked her, she grew scared and embarrassed at the same time. _Yes, niisan! I… I love Naruto-kun! _Hinata curled herself in bed and held the fox doll in her hands. She can't defend herself from Neji's attacks. So, the truth is that, she's not strong enough. _I can't even defend myself from anyone… I really can't…_ Tears slowly fell down her pale cheeks as she gripped her pillow. Everyone in her family notices it, her weakness, her inability to express herself, and most especially her mercy to the enemy. The problem is that, she lets herself get pushed around. That's why she trains hard, to prove that she is worthy to be the heiress of the Hyuuga clan. _I will be strong…_ She arose from her bed and looked out the window. The silence of the deep morning makes her thing about a lot of things. With a deep sigh, she got her jacket and skipped out of the room and onto the streets. If she stayed in that room for another minute, she'd keep on blaming herself. She then decided to walk and let her feet take her to where they want to go.

After a while, Hinata found herself by a wide field of grass and trees. A small stream flowed beside it and trees slightly covered it. Hinata smiled and sat on the soft grass. Maybe a change of environment can do her good. She closed her eyes and felt the cool breeze brush against her face. As she opened them again, a small dandelion plant caught her attention. Smiling faintly, she reached out and picked the dandelion. She looked at it and twirled it between her thumb and middle finger. Then, she sensed someone coming her way. She looked back and got her kunai. Tension grew in her chest as she waited for the person to emerge from the trees. _Iie… Don't come any closer!_ She shut her eyes and threw the kunai as soon as she heard a tree branch snap. "Take this!" she squealed as she threw her kunai.

"What the hell!" someone called out as he eluded the kunai. "Hinata! What the hell are you doing!"

Hinata opened her eyes when she heard someone call out her name. She was taken aback; the person coming her way is none other than Naruto. The very humiliated Hinata blushed when she saw Naruto.

"Oh… G-gomen n-nasai! G-gom-gomen!" Hinata apologized repeatedly as she bowed down.

"Err… It's okay… Hinata. Stop that already!" Naruto replied as he sweatdropped. Hinata looked up to Naruto as the blond-haired genin grinned.

"So… What brings you here Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as he sat on the soft grass. Hinata is still blushing as she fixed her eyes on Naruto. She remembered that she hasn't seen him for days either. Naruto looked up to her and noticed that she felt uneasy. "Are you okay Hinata-chan? You should at least sit down you know…"

"Eh! Err… G-Gomen… N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata replied as she sat on the ground. Naruto grinned as he looked at the green field with only the moon as the evening light. Hinata twitched her fingers as she looked at Naruto at the corner of her eye.

Naruto looked at Hinata and noticed her seemingly forlorn eyes. He knew Hinata for quite some time now. She never talked, or spoke up to anyone. Nobody knew what was bothering her or what is in her mind, in Naruto's perspective. But tonight, he can feel that she seems lonelier than the usual. He then noticed that Hinata is holding a small dandelion in her hand. He smiled as he looked around.

Hinata is too absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice Naruto stood up. She snapped back to reality when she saw something shoved in her face. Blinking repeatedly, she saw Naruto holding three dandelions in front of her.

"You don't look any happier than usual…" Naruto said as he grinned. "Maybe these can cheer you up! Go on, take it…" he added.

Hinata looked at Naruto and shifted her eyes on the dandelion in his hand. Her face turned into a shade of hot pink as she slowly took the flower from Naruto. "Anou… A-arigatou N-Naruto-kun…" she muttered as she smiled weakly.

Naruto grinned as he let himself fall down on the soft grass and lie down. He placed his hands behind his back and looked at the stars. "You know… I always see people giving flowers other special things to others who are lonely. I figured then that it cheers people up…" he muttered.

Hinata looked at Naruto as she held the dandelion in her hand. "H-have y-you… gotten a-any flowers b-before, Naruto?" she asked.

Naruto chuckled as he closed his eyes. "Nah! Who would be stupid enough to give anything to a cursed demon child to cheer him up? And besides, this town hates me. It's all because of kyuubi… I'm aware that no one actually likes me… Well, except for Iruka-sensei and maybe the folks at Ichiraku…" he opened his eyes and sighed. "They prefer to ignore me… I know soon they'll drive me out of Konoha."

"I… I… don't hate you… N-Naruto-kun… I d-don't think y-you're bad luck… either. For me…" Hinata muttered as she looked at Naruto. "y-you're one of t-the greatest person I know…" Naruto was surprised at Hinata's statement. The girl blushed again as she lowered her head.

Naruto smiled as he closed his eyes. "Arigatou, Hinata-chan… No one ever said those words to me before…" He muttered. Hinata smiled as she looked at the dandelion in her hands. _I'm glad I managed to make him happy…_ "Okay, I'll ask again… What brings you here, Hinata-chan?" he asked.

Hinata twitched her finger as she looked at the grass. "Err… I… was j-just walking around… W-when I r-realized it, I w-was here…" she replied. "H-how a-about you?"

Naruto smiled as he closed his eyes. "I train here by myself…" he replied. "I want to be stronger and become a great Hokage!" he exclaimed as he grinned. "Sugoi!"

Hinata lowered her head and slowly stood up. "A-anou… G-gomen… y-you s-should be… training… I'll… leave now… I…" before Hinata could stand up, she felt Naruto's hand grasp her wrist. Hinata blushed as she looked at Naruto. She involuntarily bit her finger and froze.

"You can stay here for now… I'll keep you company…" Naruto said as he pulled Hinata back to her seat. "I guess I can make room for a quiet evening, ne?" Hinata looked at Naruto as she twitched her fingers. "Demo…" she muttered. Naruto smiled as he lied back again. The two stayed silent and the only sound you can hear is the faint rustle of the leaves and the flow of the stream. Hinata looked at Naruto and smiled. _I never thought I'd be able to spend this quiet time alone with Naruto-kun…_ It seems that Naruto is thinking about a lot of things right now. His eyes are closed and his hands are behind his head. His yellow hair sways with the wind. Hinata could only wish that they would stay this way forever.

"People just can't understand, can they?" Naruto whispered. Hinata looked at Naruto as she twitched her fingers. Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You know… All they do all day long is talk about other people… For me, all they do is to hate or judge me… Haven't they had enough?" he muttered.

Hinata lowered her head as she twitched her fingers. _All they do is to hate or judge me… Haven't they had enough?_ The words echoed in Hinata's mind as she looked at the dandelions again. She always looked at Naruto in a third-person point of view. The hate that the villagers show to him, and their unawareness of the real Uzumaki Naruto makes her remember how weak she really is. _I always get carried away with words and fear…_

Naruto noticed Hinata's reaction and propped his elbows up. "Gomen nasai Hina-chan… We shouldn't talk about things like that, ne? You don't look too happy and I don't want to be added to your worries…" he said as he smiled. Hinata blushed as she lowered her head. "Hey… Is there something bugging you?" he asked. Hinata can see that Naruto is still the oblivious one. But still, having him ask about her problems makes her happy. She's happy enough to be living in the fantasy that Uzumaki Naruto even cared for her.

Hinata lowered her head and began her story. "Y-you s-see… My f-father… D-doesn't t-thi-think I'm s-strong enough… For my… clan… I care too much about people… That I can't even kill or hurt them…" She smiled faintly and sighed. "I can't meet my father's expectations… Not even the Hyuuga clan's reputation…" _You can't even beat someone younger than you! What kind of Hyuuga are you!_ Hinata's eyes blurred from the tears as she tried her best not to let them fall.

"You know, I have two things to say to you… if you want something very badly… You'll do all options possible in order to achieve it… When you know inside of you that you can do it, then don't listen to what others say… Who the hell are they to say you're weak anyway? They don't know even the slightest thing about you at all!" he replied. Then, he looked up the stars and smiled. "Second, you're still lucky, Hina-chan… You have a father with you… Even though you don't seem to feel that he loves you, the bottom line is, you still met and lived with your father…" he added.

Hinata's eyes fell on the ground as she clutched her jacket._ Oh yeah… Naruto-kun doesn't have any parents left… _Naruto looked at her and smiled. "Are you getting what I'm saying, Hina-chan?" he muttered as he leaned on the tree. Hinata gasped as she nodded with hesitation. It's very rare to hear those words come out from Naruto's mouth. She finally felt composed and freed at the same time. Hearing what Naruto has to say made her aimless walk to this field worthwhile. _So, walking did made me feel nice again…_

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered as she bowed down her head. She looked at Naruto again and noticed that he seemed down. The last thing he mentioned is that Hinata was lucky enough having a father. Hinata bit her lower lip and bowed now. Now, Naruto is the one having his own problems remembered. She has no idea on how to cheer him up. Her hands fell on her pocket and felt something that she always carries around. Hinata then remembered what Tenten said to her before. _Well, maybe you could give it to him when he's sad or something… I'm sure he'll be happy when you give this to him…_ Hinata took a deep breath and got the doll from her pocket. She looked at it for a while, then at Naruto.

"A-anou…" Hinata blurted out as she held the doll in her hands. Naruto snapped back to reality and looked at Hinata. "You were saying something, Hina-chan?" Naruto asked as she looked at the nervous girl in front of him. Hinata nodded nervously as she closed her eyes.

"Err… Y-you see…" Hinata stammered as she tried to think of something to say. _Just give this!_ "Anou… Here… It's for you…" she finally spoke up and showed Naruto the doll. "A-anou… I-I made t-this… wh-when we're still in the a-academy… B-before w-we found out… a-about kyuubi…" she stammered as she showed Naruto the doll that she had made. Naruto looked at the doll in Hinata's palm for a while. _Is this too offending? I didn't mean it for him to remember about kyuubi… _

"Is this really for me?" Naruto asked as he maintained his reaction. Hinata grew nervous and looked at the doll in her hands. She then nodded as she hesitated to look at Naruto's reaction. Gathering all her courage, she looked up to Naruto and saw a faint smile. "Arigatou Hina-chan…" he whispered as he took the doll from Hinata's palm. "This is the first gift I ever had… Well, except for the things that Iruka-sensei gave me… Arigatou…" he added.

Hinata blushed as she smiled as well. Naruto laughed out as he looked at the doll. "Kawaii Hina-chan! Did you really made this yourself?" he said. Hinata nodded shyly as she twitched her fingers. Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled. "I'll keep this with me for the rest of my life…" Hinata smiled as she twiddled her fingers. It seems that tonight is the happiest night of her life. She nodded as she looked at the dandelions in her hand.

Early the next morning, Hinata woke up in a good mood. She managed to slip back to the Main house without being noticed. Naruto told her to go back and get a good night's sleep. He even walked Hinata out of the fields since she didn't know her way out. Hinata looked at the dandelions on her bedside table. She smiled as she arose from her bed and got dressed. As she went out of her room, she noticed that the maids are looking at her in an odd way. She ignored the anomalous looks of the maids and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Hinata-sama…" a maid muttered as she bowed down. Hinata looked at the maid and twiddled with her fingers. "You're father wants to have a word with you… He is in the training hall." he added. Hinata nodded as shivers went down her spine. First were the uncanny looks of the maids, and now her father calling her into the training hall? She bit her lower lip as she walked in the hallway. As she arrived at the door, two ANBU officers are guarding the door. _ANU officers? What are they doing here?_ She opened the door and peeked inside. Hiashi is standing by the window holding a cup of tea on his left hand.

"Anou… Otousan…" Hinata muttered as she closed the door behind her. Hiashi remained still as Hinata took cautious steps and looked up to her father.

"Where were you last night?" Hiashi muttered as he had his back on Hinata and sipped his tea. Hinata gasped as she looked at her father. Did he figure out that she left last night? "A-anou… I-I'm in m-my… room, otousan…" Hinata muttered as she lowered her head. Her little white lies are not a bit convincingat all.

Her father turned around and placed his cup on the windowsill. "You're not in your room, Hinata…" he muttered. Hinata looked up in surprise as his father grabbed her hair and shoved her on the floor. Hinata cried out in pain as Hiashi tightened his grip on Hinata's hair. "You're with that demon Uzumaki Naruto last night! What were you doing out in the fields with that demon?" Hiashi bellowed as he shoved Hinata on the floor again.

"He's not a demon, otousan!" Hinata called back as tears fell down her cheeks. Hiashi's rage grew as he pulled Hinata's hair and faced her. "Why are you with that demon! He is cursed and you know that! You were with him last night by the woods! Instead of training you're wasting precious time with that… MONSTER!" Hiashi bellowed.

The ANBU officers knocked wildly on the door. "Hiashi-sama! Is everything okay in there!" they called out. Hiashi ignored the continuous knocking and pulled Hinata's hair even harder. "Otousan! Stop it! Please!" Hinata cried out as her tears fell down on the floor.

Meanwhile, Kurenai is on her way to the training hall. She noticed Hinata's sudden absence from training. She then saw two ANBU officers banging on the door. "What's happening!" Kurenai asked and ran towards he door.

"Hiashi-sama… I think he's hurting Hinata…" one of the officers said. Kurenai's eyes widened as she banged on the door as well. "Hiashi-sama! Open the door!" Kurenai called out.

"We can't force the door open…" the other officer said. Kurenai closed her eyes as she concentrated hard to enter the room. After a while, she finally made it inside. She saw Hiashi gripping Hinata's hair as the poor girl cried. "Hiashi-sama!" Kurenai called out as she ran towards the two.

"Stay out of this! I know how to handle my daughter!" Hiashi shot back as he tightened his grip on Hinata's hair. "Now… I'm going to ask you again… What were you doing with that demon fox last night?" Hiashi asked again in a cold and coarse voice. Hinata sobbed as she looked down. Hiashi grew cold as he drove Hinata to the floor. "Answer me Hinata!"

"I…" Hinata began as she tried to speak in between sobs. Kurenai glared at Hiashi as she attacked him. But Hiashi managed to fling her across the room. "Kurenai-sensei!" Hinata called out as she struggled from his father's grasp. "Otousan! Stop it!"

Hiashi glared at her daughter with disgust. He pulled Hinata's hair and faced her. "I'll talk to Hokage-sama about this! It's unacceptable for Uzumaki Naruto to join in the chuunin exams! He is cursed! He doesn't belong here!" he bellowed as he flung Hinata aside. "I don't want you talking to that demon, you heard me? I don't want you staying with him! I'm going to ask Hokage-sama to disqualify Uzumaki Naruto!" he added. With that, he walked out of the room, leaving Hinata breaking down in a corner.

Kurenai managed to stand up and approach Hinata. "Hinata, are you okay?" she asked as she took the girl in her arms. Hinata cried as she embraced her sensei. "Sensei… We have to something about otousan… N-Naru…to-kun has w-waited for so l-long for this chuunin exam… Don't let otousan take away his dream! Please sensei!" she sobbed as she fell down on her knees. "It's okay if they keep on pulling me down… I'll have my strength as long as Naruto-kun has his…"

Kurenai hugged her student as she began to think. _Hinata… Why do you prioritize Naruto so much… You always seem to care for him… Well, I only realized it up until now… You always look at Naruto from far away… Why? _"Don't worry Hinata… I'm sure Hokage-sama won't allow that… After all… Naruto is still a ninja… and a human being as well…"

Meanwhile, in Naruto's apartment, the blond haired genin lay on his back and looked up to the ceiling. He had just woken up from a very shallow sleep last night. He kept on pondering his thoughts about last night. _y-you're one of t-the greatest person I know… _Naruto smiled as he took out the doll from under his pillow. _Hina-chan is such a sweet girl… I never thought someone would give anything to me… _he thought as he smiled and held it up in the air.

"The girl… her name is Hyuuga Hinata, right?" a deep voice muttered somewhere around the house. The voice belonged to the kyuubi inside Naruto. They never talk in public or even get along well. The only time that they can actually talk is when they're alone or when Naruto feels lonely. But still, kyuubi isn't the type to talk to when Naruto has problems.

"Why are you asking me that all of a sudden?" Naruto shot back as he placed the doll beside him.

"Why? Is that too bad to ask, then?" kyuubi answered. "I didn't listen on purpose you know… News flash… I'm stuck in the belly of a stupid 12-year old kid! Eavesdropping is a developed hobby in me already…"

"Why you— Fine… never mind… Anyway… Yeah… Her name is Hinata… but why the sudden interest?" Naruto replied as he rolled on his side. Kyuubi mumbled as Naruto heard it sigh.

"The girl is pretty nice to you, kyuubi boy… I never thought someone actually likes you as you are…" kyuubi replied. Naruto hissed and looked at the doll, then his lips curved up in a faint smile. "Hey… Hello? I can feel you're smiling… Don't tell me you like the girl… I thought you like the pathetic loudmouth girl with you…"

Naruto lightly punched his belly as he rolled on his back. He heard kyuubi groan and stifled a snicker. "Why you! If you do that again you're hurting yourself too!" kyuubi shot back. Naruto closed his eyes and muttered. "I don't care… Besides Sakura-chan is not pathetic… And with Hinata… I don't—"

_I'll always be here for you… Cuz… I… know that what they're saying are just presumptions… They don't know you at all!_

Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes. Why can't he even say that he didn't like Hinata the way that he likes Sakura? Is there a reason behind Hinata's kindness towards him? _Nah… It can't be… Hinata won't like me… And besides, I have Sakura-chan!_ He grinned as he placed the doll under his bed and continued to sleep.

"Hey! Hey whiskers boy! Don't sleep on me darn it! I'm bored! Can we at least walk around a bit?" kyuubi complained as he muttered to keep Naruto awake.

"Shut up kitsune! It's Sunday and I want to sleep!" Naruto shot back as he buried his face on the pillow. The kyuubi murmured as it settled itself. _Baka Naruto! You're the most insensible being on this planet! Heck… I'm the one who's in your belly but still I can feel that Hyuuga Hinata likes you! I'd eat you alive if I had the chance! Baka…_

In the meantime, Hiashi waited outside the Hokage's office. He is determined to talk the Hokage about Hinata and Naruto's issues. _For goodness sake! My daughter is sneaking out of the house for that demon! I think he's distracting her training… Darn it! Why am I given with such a weak daughter! I'm better off with Hanabi as the heiress…_ If Hinata heard that statement, she would have broken down in front of him. But like Hiashi always says: There's no room for weaklings and quitters in this world.

"Hyuuga-sama… Hokage-sama is now ready to see you…" one of the ANBU officers said as he bowed down. Hiashi stood up and entered the Hokage's office. "Ohayou gozaimas Hokage-sama… I'm sorry for setting up an appointment at this early time…" Hiashi greeted as he bowed down.

"It's alright Hiashi… Now, what can I do for you?" the Hokage replied as he watched Hiashi sat down on a chair.

"Hokage-sama… I have no time to waste, so I'll make this quick…" Hiashi began. "I'm requesting the disqualification of Uzumaki Naruto from the chuunin exam"

The Hokage was surprised at Hiashi's request. Tsunade is also by the door, holding a pile of papers in her hands and overheard his request. "Why are you requesting for his disqualification, Hiashi…" the Hokage asked as he placed his pipe on his ashtray.

"The fact that Uzumaki Naruto has the demon kyuubi in him is proof already! He might use that against his opponents and who knows what he would do! I can't even understand why that demon is still here in Hidden Leaf! Catastrophes could repeat itself!" Hiashi explained in a seemingly commanding voice.

Tsunade looked at the Hokage with a worried face. The Hokage lowered his head and arranged his papers. "I'm afraid we can't do that, Hiashi… The boy is determined to be a chuunin, he is training hard and he's not causing chaos in this village." He replied. _The boy would still pursue his dream… I'm sure Yondaime would like to see him fulfill his long-time dream… _

"You're the Hokage! You can do something about it! He is a distraction to my daughter and I want him out!" Hiashi bellowed at the Hokage. Tsunade walked past Hiashi and placed the pile of papers on his desk. "Watch your intonation Hiashi… I'll have to force you out of this office if you keep up that tone of voice…" Tsunade shot back. "And if Hinata wanted to see Naruto, then you don't have the right to deprive her free will… If she's comfortable with Naruto, then so be it…"

Hiashi glared at Tsunade as he stood up and clenched his fist. "I'm sorry for wasting your time Hokage-sama… But I will do all means for that demon to stay away from my daughter…" he replied in a stern voice. The Hokage and Tsunade were left in the office staring at the door.

"I can't understand that Hiashi… Why doesn't he want Naruto to take the chuunin exam? And he seems so protective of Hinata but still he doesn't seem to care at the same time…" Tsunade muttered as she sighed. The Hokage nodded as he smoked his pipe. _If only you didn't die… 4th Hokage… then Naruto wouldn't be left in this cruel world… But still…He is your son, and you are a legendary__ Hokage… _

Hiashi walked furiously back to the Main House. He hated to be denied of his request. And it seems that the Sannins are on Naruto's side as well. He pushed the door opened and looked around. "Where's Hinata!" he yelled at the maids.

"S-she is not here… Hyuuga-sama… Her jounin teacher took her away…" one of the maids replied. Hiashi gritted his teeth as he punched the door and walked towards his office.

"From now on, Hinata is not a member of the Hyuuga Main House! She is not welcome here anymore!" he shouted back at the maids.

Hinata stood on the roof as she looked at the view of Konoha. She can see the Hyuuga Main house from her spot. The girl lowered her head as the wind blew harder showing signs of an upcoming rainfall. _What were you doing with that demon!_ She shut her eyes as she tried to fight off the tears.

"Otousan…" she muttered to herself. "I won't come back until I'm strong enough… Kurenai-sensei will help me… And… I can't bear to stay away from Naruto-kun…"

With that, raindrops fell mercilessly on the town soaking Hinata who stood there frozen. While somewhere in Hidden Leaf, Naruto stood idly by the window and watched the rainfall. In his hand, he held Hinata's doll.

**End of chapter… Spoiler Alert for chap4: Orochimaru makes his grand entrance…. Hehehe… Sorry if Neji and Tenten isn't here… They'll come back in the next chapter… Please drop a review on your way out! Take care minna-san…**

**-RaMeN FaNaTiC SeTsUnA-**


End file.
